


My Funny Valentine [ART]

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Based on a fic, Butterflies, Canon Era, Digital Art, M/M, Merlin Art, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) - Freeform, Text Collage, my funny valentine, schweet_heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: “First the dragon, now this,” Arthur says, wanting to distract himself from the fact that Merlin actually looks rather lovely just now.Art of Merlin based on a gorgeous scene from schweet_heart's fic, My Funny Valentine (link within).





	My Funny Valentine [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Funny Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321223) by [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart). 



> Dear Schweet,  
> I'm so sorry about the lateness of this art! But I hope you like it anyway. Thank you for that wonderful, adorable story full of humour and love and Arthur being Arthur and Merlin being Merlin.
> 
> Better late than never, yeah? c:

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155629973@N06/42197237465/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Funny Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321223) by [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart)




End file.
